Calling All Stations
by Night-mares - of - your- past
Summary: Two young scienststs start their lines of work in very different ways .One becomes a loner and the other an insane phsycopath. Then an event happens to bring them together to fight in same war but will it work out well for the two?


Chapter one:

Where it all began

**Disclaimer:**

**Most of the characters in this fic do not belong to me all credit goes to Hasbro**

**There are also Fan made characters in the here that are mine and all credit for them goes to me**

**This is a mix between a transformers and a GI Joe fic so there will be a bit of switching back and forth between the con base and cobra command for the first few chapters**

The name is Gale frost though most here just call me general frost. Though I do not know why they add the word general in because I am a scientist not a warrior. You see I am a loyal solider who works for the organization know as cobra. I am here to tell you all about my time at cobra before I met a friend of mine and found that there were others like myself. Others who did not think like the others who were in their fractions. Outcasts who only whished to make a name for themselves . And oh hoe they had with my help of course. But anyhow before I get in to my thoughts I had best begin the story here. The story of how I met a very good friend of mine. Or rather how they met me.

The sound of the alarm was the first thing that I woke up that morning as I slept in my warm bed. I opened my blue eyes and stared at the ceiling letting the sound of that annoying alarm fill my mind. Until I decide that I was tired of hearing it. Then I leaned over and grabbed the little clock and threw it against the wall breaking the thing in to about a thousand chunks. That would teach that thing to bother me. Then slowly I sat up in my bed and looked around the room taking in its features now. Then I looked to the mirror seeing my features reflected back to me. I was a young female with very light skin and blue hair and blue eyes. Over my left eye there was a long jagged scar caused by a little incident that happened in my past . Something that would forever remind me that I can never show weakness to anyone no matter what.

I then reached over to the table beside me and picked up my sliver eye patch and put it over my scarred eye so that no one could see my injured eye. Then I moved the covers back and got up out of the bed. I walked over to the closet and got my cloths out and looked them over. They were a pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt . I then took my bed cloths off and started getting dressed. I need to hurry for this would be my first day working for cobra. As I dressed I heard a knock at the door. Before I could turn around to say just a minute the door was opened.

Threw the door came a female who was just a bit older then I was. She had long black hair and a light completion. She also wore tinted glasses over her eyes so that I could not see what color they were. The first thing she did was give a slight frown to the mess I had made with the broken clock. That made me kind of smile at her in a shy sort of way. I was proud to be a bit violent at times but not in front of strangers. That made something else pop in to my mind. I was not dressed yet. Now since I only had my shirt on I instantly tried to hide my underclothes from her view and stated. " uhh err hello madam sorry about the mess" in my soft German accented voice. Now at this time I was not sure who the woman was for I was new to cobra organization having only arrived yester day or so. Though I was told that one of then was supposed to tour me around the base and show me what I was supposed to be doing while I was here. I had half way assumed that was who this woman was. " hello. I see you have some anger issues . That will have to be fixed. you are the new scientist here? " she asked me now in her soft French sounding accent. I was always quite found of French accents though I tried not to show it as I stared at her now. I then gave a sheepish smile and said" uhh err yes madam I am gale frost. Or just frost as most call me." she then nodded and frowned looking me over for a second. It was rather awkward to be looked over like that when you were only in a shirt and under cloths . " I see well you should have already been up and dressed by now. That will count against you . Now get dressed and lets go. I do not have all day to wait on you . By the way I am the bareness " she said with a warning tone to her voice.

I looked at her and gave a quiet nod as I got my pants and pulled them on quickly . Then I quickly pulled on my socks and boots and stood waiting for her orders now. She looked in my direction with a approving look and said " good now come along we have a lot to do." I then walked over to where she was and followed her wondering where we were going to go now. Hopefully it was not anywhere too bad for I was afraid that they would torment me at this point. Though I could not have been more wrong.

We are glitch / gyro and we will be telling our half of this story to you pathetic creatures in our own words. We are a scientist / warrior who woks for the great lord Megatron. We have may regrets about join a group such as the deceptions but I had no other option. My other persona was not going to let me have peace. But that is something best saved for latter. See we were not always evil as you will find out as you read on in this story.

It was another day on our home planet of cybertron as we made our way to the lab that was in a building on karon our home base on cybertron. The base of all who worked for the cons. The autobots would never let us go anyplace else without trying to kill us on the spot. That would never due for a scientists like ourselves. To day though was to be a very special day for us. We were going to be meeting some of our fellow cons. This was the first time that we had ever been among our fellow cons so it was a very thrilling experience for us.

Our bicolor optics glowed with quiet anticipation as we were escorted by a fellow scientist who went by the name shockwave. He was the only con that we knew so far and we liked him just as we liked anyone else. He was a strange looking purple mech who had one big red optic in the center of his face. He was big And powerful as well said to be one of the best con scientists out there. Though that was not surprising considering that con were all so stupid. He was currently working with us as he tried to figure out our odd persona glitch.

You see we have a split persona . One half is a quiet scientist who just wants to do her work in peace. The other half is a dark warrior who wants to kill all in her path. While that was not usually a problem the leaders wanted to know if there was a way that he could perhaps suppress the other half to where she was not so prone killing everyone who go in her way. So far all such experiments had not been successful. Maybe though this next one shockwave was planning would work.

We could not hide the nervous look in our optics as we followed him down the long hallway now looking at everything that we passed by. We were not certain what to expect from shockwave still but we knew that we would not like it. He ranked above use though so we had to do what he said. We just hoped that what he did now would not put us offline as it almost had a while ago.

He now lead us in to a small room that had many tables in it. " now before the others arrive I want to run a few tests to try to fix you again." he said directing us to a table that was nearby. We looked at him then frowned saying " as you whish sir though I do not see what good this is going to do." then we laid down on the table and got ready to let him run his little tests on us.

The test consisted of him causing us a lot of pain making gyro pop out to try and attack him. That made him frown slightly and have the drones try to hold back away from their commander. " hum still no effects yet. Well I guess I will have to come up with something else. Now tell me though if anything changes however unlikely that is." he said with a cold stare. We just looked at him and gave a nod as he moved away from us . He was still wary considering that gyro , who was my other half , had tried to kill him only moments ago.

A few minutes latter the doors to shockwaves lab opened and a con walked in. he was a tall dark mech with glowing purple optics and black armor. He was rather handsome as well though we would never say such a thing. " commander shockwave you be wanted on the COM link by lord megatron. ASAP. " he said with a soft new York accent to his voice. Shockwave gave a nod to him and look over to me and said " watch this female con Gear until I return ." then he walked past the other leaving me in company of the dark male con.


End file.
